Es el destino
by Lucy Oraki
Summary: Cuando dos personas estan destinadas a unir sus vidas, no hay nada que se pueda hacer para evitarlo.


Hace mucho tiempo, (eran mas o menos hace 11 años, una niña de cabello azabache y un niño que no era de este mundo se conocieron….

Era un hermoso día soleado, la pequeña Kagome corría por el jardín del templo como siempre lo hacía, le fascinaba explorar en su totalidad el templo y sus alrededores, así que se pasaba horas jugando, un buen día, entre sus escondites, encontró un pequeño pergamino tirado; la pequeña Kagome lo recogió y lo tomó ente sus manos, con bastante curiosidad lo puso junto a una pequeña bolsa en la cual estaba juntando "su tesoro" mas sin embargo, al meterlo en ella y sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, el sello que mantenía sellado a ese pergamino se rompió... comenzó a flotar y nuevamente se posó en las manos de Kagome, la niña, al verlo se asustó ¿Qué estaba sucediendo? Sorprendentemente, pudo entender el contenido de aquél pergamino y pronunció las palabras que en él se encontraban, un resplandor cegó a Kagome, y cuando abrió los ojos, se encontró en un hermoso jardín… ¿En dónde estaba? Caminó por largo rato, gritándole a su madre y a su abuelo sin respuesta alguna… se encontraba exhausta, nunca había visto ese bosque ¿en dónde estaba? Eso no era parte del Templo, tomó asiento en un tronco que ahí se encontraba, repentinamente, unos ruidos la sacaron de sus pensamientos, preguntó insistentemente pero no recibió respuesta alguna… cuando repentinamente un monstruo salió de aquellos arbustos, definitivamente la mataría, la pequeña Kagome lo único que pudo hacer fue gritar desesperada, pedir auxilio, el monstruo estaba a punto de matarla cuando repentinamente, se escuchó un estruendo, la pobre niña escuchó el aullido lastimero del monstruo y al abrir los ojos, descubrió a su salvador… un niño de unos 10 años se encontraba ahí, su mirada aparentemente fría, brillaba con un dorado intenso… un leve sonrojo se apodero de ella… apenas y pudo darle las gracias a su salvador, cuando aquel extraño niño se marchaba… el tampoco sabía porque había salvado a esa humana… el detestaba a los humanos, especialmente a ese asqueroso hijo producto del amor entre su padre y esa mujer humana, la primera vez que vio a su padre junto a esa mujer, los ojos de aquel Lord del este, brillaban intensamente, al igual que los de esa mujer… era una mirada extraña, pero definitivamente no era cualquier mirada… repentinamente escucho el crujir de algunas ramas, aquella humana lo seguía, fastidiado por haber sido interrumpido en sus recuerdos, siguió caminando sin tomar en cuenta a la pequeña Kagome, la cual lo siguió hasta el castillo de su padre, las puertas se abrieron y ella le siguió, todos los sirvientes miraban la escena atónitos, mas nadie se atrevía a decir nada a expensas de morir a manos de aquel niño que ya mostraba su fuerza a tan temprana edad… el peligrís la miró nuevamente y le mostró una silla, la pequeña Kagome agradeció el gesto y el peligrís hizo que le dieran agua de beber y se dirigió hacia su habitación… cuando Inu Taisho vió a la niña, miró a su hijo sorprendido, el niño simplemente se limitó a mirar fríamente a su padre, el cual ordenó que preparan una habitación para la recién llegada… Kagome durmió en una mullida cama llena de plumas, sin embargo, la pequeña aun no sabía cómo regresar nuevamente a su casa, ya que no sabía que había viajado a través del tiempo… sólo le causaba curiosidad "aquellas vestimentas extrañas" sin embargo, pasaron los días y aquel niño comenzaba a familiarizarse con ella, ya se había hecho su compañera de juegos, y vaya que era difícil que él aceptara a alguien más, siempre había sido solitario y detestaba la compañía de alguien más que no fuera su padre, así pues, Kagome era la única, aparte de su padre, que sabía lo que aquél niño expresaba a través de esa mirada tan fría… hasta que cierto día, jugando a las escondidas en el jardín del castillo, Kagome tropezó y cayó… rápidamente, Sesshomaru se acercó a ella, curó su herida, las miradas de ambos se cruzaron y él la miró fijamente, sin pensarlo, el niño poso sus labios en los de ella… cosa que hizo que Kagome se sonrojara… ella lo abrazó… aunque para la mayoría, el rostro del chico seguía frio como siempre, la pequeña sabia que esos ojos brillaban intensamente cada vez que la veía, así fue como ambos se hicieron una promesa: que pasara lo que pasara ellos siempre estarían juntos… escribieron esa promesa en el pergamino que ella tenía consigo y lo sellaron… sin embargo, ni Sesshomaru ni Kagome, se dieron cuenta que poco a poco ella se desvanecía… nervioso, tomó las manos de la chica y le entregó una flor de sakura, cuando ella abrió los ojos, se encontraba en los alrededores del Templo, en su época… al darse cuenta de lo sucedido, Kagome lloró amargamente, ya que la persona que más amaba, se había separado de ella… debido a la transportación, el pergamino cayó a un lado quedando oculto entre una mesa y varias cajas, la niña se puso de pie y abrió la puerta para encontrarse con su familia que ya la buscaba, para sorpresa de ella, en su época solo habían transcurrido un par de horas.

Los años pasaron y Kagome creció… accidentalmente fue transportada a la época feudal gracias a la mujer cienpiés… conoció a Inu Yasha y compañía, así también al hermano de este: Sesshomaru, la primera vez que se encontraron, Sesshomaru la reconoció, mas sin embargo, notó que ella no se acordaba de la promesa que años antes habían hecho… y Sesshomaru decidió no recordársela tampoco, él siempre cuidaba de ella cuando Inu Yasha se escapaba a ver a Kikyo… incluso en la batalla final contra Naraku, el la había salvado de una muerte segura, cosa que hizo que Inu Yasha enfureciera de manera aun más exagerada que la habitual, reclamó y exigió su derecho hacia Kagome, amenazó a Sesshomaru con matarlo si se acercaba a ella… más sin embargo, Kagome hizo todo lo que pudo por calmar los ánimos, Inu Yasha, se encontraba feliz de haber logrado que su hermano soltara a Kagome y que todo aparentemente volviera a la normalidad, sin embargo un buen dia, la chica encontró a Inu Yasha con Kikyo en la cama… ahí fue cuando se dio cuenta que realmente no sentía nada por Inu Yasha, tomó sus cosas y salió rápidamente de aquel lugar ya tenía algo a su favor para que el Hanyou dejara de molestarla, estaba en parte molesta ya que el hanyou nunca fue sincero con ella, pero en cierta forma, feliz porque la liberaba de seguir a su lado y asi podría buscar la felicidad en otra parte, pero Inu Yasha intentó detenerla, mas sin embargo Sesshomaru se interpuso, primero comenzaron con reclamos, los cuales dieron paso a agresiones verbales y sin que Sesshomaru se diera cuenta, fue Inu Yasha quien comenzó con los ataque físicos… pero el Taiyoukai era más fuerte y cuando estaba a punto de asestar el golpe final, una chica de cabellos negros como la noche se interpuso, haciendo que Sesshomaru detuviera su ataque, fue grande la sorpresa de él al verla ahí, en medio, la mirada que le dirigía a Kagome era en parte de desesperación al saber que ella no se acordaba de aquella promesa que se habían hecho cuando niños, en parte de reclamo porque había evitado que matara a ese asqueroso bastardo como lo llamaba él y porque pensaba que ella aún amaba a Inu Yasha… sin embargo, los ojos de Kagome decían todo: no estaba enamorada de Inu Yasha, tampoco quería que su adorado Taiyoukai se ensuciara las manos con la sangre de alguien como él y la última y más importante, porque finalmente habia recordado todo y se daba cuenta que lo amaba a él y a nadie más…

Kagome lo abrazó ante los ojos atónitos del Hanyou… y sorpresivamente le entregó el pergamino, el cual abrió, diciéndole que no se había olvidado de aquella promesa, pero que por azares del destino, había perdido la memoria de lo sucedido anteriormente… y algo raro sucedió… un par de luces blancas envolvieron a la chica, ante la sorpresa de Inu Yasha, Sesshomaru sonreía, al momento que aquellas luces desaparecieron, Kagome ya no usaba las ropas de la época actual, ahora usaba un hermoso traje de sacerdotisa, el cabello bellamente recogido con perlas en todo el cabello… la misma Kagome notó que sus manos ya no eran las mismas, tenia garras, así también sus sentidos se habían comenzado a desarrollar aun mas, sus orejas se hicieron algo afiladas y unos hermosos aretes de cristal colgaban de los oídos de la chica… ¡Era una Youkai! Tanto Sesshomaru como Kagome se miraron y aun sin importar que Inu Yasha estuviera ahí presente, ambos se fundieron en un beso apasionado que hizo que el hanyou decidiera regresar con Kikyo… sin pensarlo dos veces, Sesshomaru la tomó en sus brazos y se dirigió hacia su castillo, depositó a Kagome en la cama que ya tenía preparada para ella desde hacía tiempo….

Cabe señalar que Sesshomaru en cuanto depositó a la Miko en aquella cama, la tomó entre sus brazos y besó cada parte de su cuerpo, recorrió lentamente el cuello de ella, la despojo lentamente de ese traje de sacerdotisa y quitó el resto de ropa con delicadeza, recorrió el abdomen de la chica y acaricio su pecho lentamente, disfrutándolos, probándolos, cosa que hizo que la Miko gimiera de placer… ella hizo lo mismo, besó a Sesshomaru en el cuello, delicadamente, quitó el traje que traía y poco a poco comenzó a disfrutar del tórax bien formado de Sesshomaru, quién no se quedó atrás y comenzó a probar a Kagome… la cual gimió ante tal estimulo pidiéndole más y más, hasta que por fin Sesshomaru se introdujo en ella, alcanzando el éxtasis en diversas ocasiones, varias gotas de sudor recorrieron el rostro de Sesshomaru, así como de Kagome… ella reposó en pecho de él… un leve te amo… un tierno beso en los labios… ambos terminaron exhaustos, así como Kagome se convirtió en la Lady del Este… Rin estaba feliz, por fin tendría una madre, Kagome solo le hizo una petición a Sesshomaru: que fuera a la época de ella y le dieran la noticia a los padres de ella, cosa que él acepto… aun sabiendo que ella ya era una Youkai, la noticia la recibió su familia con mucho agrado, tanto Kagome como Sesshomaru, irían solo por temporadas a visitar a los familiares de ella a la época actual… aun más, la sorpresa fue más grande cuando Kagome anunció a Sesshomaru que pronto seria padre y a su madre que sería abuela y a Sota que sería tío… por fin Kagome se encontraba feliz al lado de la persona que amaba y con la cual le esperaban muchos años de amor a su lado… desde pequeños, ese había sido su destino… ¿Y qué paso con Inu Yasha? Bueno, ese se tuvo que aguantar y quedarse con Kikyo… ya no le quedo de otra…

FIN

Notas de Lucy: ¡Es realmente increíble! Bueno, este fic me salió sin diálogos! Espero criticas! Y ojala que les haya gustado! Y ojala que no les aburra! Je je la verdad es que es la primera vez que me aviento a hacer un fic sin nada de diálogos, espero no aburrir!


End file.
